Confusion
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: *One Shot Following Pet* Things seem to be going well for Alex and Livia until something happens that sets them back on the road they've all ready trod.


Author's Notes: Another one shot from "Pet" this takes place maybe six/seven months after Pet ends. It's also been about a year since Livia left Jocelyn's side give or take a few months on that. Anyways as always I love hearing what you guys think. I tried to make this one a bit longer than the first one shot to give you guys something with a bit more substance to read. I'll try and write up another one if I get struck with another idea. It seems to hit me like a cannonball when I go work out. It especially hits if my Sergeant accidentally almost drops a barbell on my chest. Fucker. Oh well it was an accident or so he claims. *shifty eyes*

* * *

><p>Confusion<p>

"Ladies and Gentleman of the jury…" Alex's closing arguments were delivered with the grace and poise her breeding and instilled in her from day one. It helped that she was also quite articulate in her own rights and it never seemed to take much to have most jury's eating out of the palm of her hand. She sat down when she was finished satisfied that another scum sucking pedophile was going to Attica where he belonged. She glanced up seeing Petrovosky looking down at her from her perch. The dragon lady as she was nicknamed by the officers of the court kept her expression neutral but Alex noticed there was a slight gleam to the woman's eyes. It made her blink, wondering what she was excited about before she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned her head slightly taking the piece of paper the bailiff handed her and read it. She frowned folding the sheet and nodding shaking her heeled foot impatiently. When the jury was finally dismissed she took off to the back of the court room seeing Mitsuru standing there. "What's wrong?" She asked immediately concerned.

Mitsuru took her hand and Alex sighed knowing she wouldn't speak to her until they were in a relatively quiet place. Discretion was a valued commodity. She led the beautiful redhead out into the crowded hallway. "This is a high profile case. We'll go down the back stairs to avoid the press." She murmured. Mitsuru nodded, "All right."

Once they were safely in the cab Alex turned to face Mitsuru. "Now that we're in a bit more of a private place what happened?"

"I don't know. Livia wouldn't tell me. She was curled up in the corner crying. She wouldn't tell me anything. I figured I'd best come get you."

Alex nodded, "Of course. Do you need to go back to school?"

"Yes but I want to make sure Livia is okay."

"I'll get it figured out. I promise. Why don't you go on to school and I'll text you when I know what's going on. Besides Alice is going to worry if you're not there."

Mitsuru frowned but nodded, "Okay just please let me know that she's okay?"

"Of course, I'll get it taken care of."

* * *

><p>"Livia?" Alex called her as she stepped into the living room. She looked around frowning when she noticed Livia was not there.<p>

She set her briefcase down and pulled her heels off laying them by the door as she made her way into the bedroom. She sighed when she finally stumbled across Livia curled up in a ball in the corner of the bedroom near the chest of drawers. She took a breath kneeling down. It had been a long time since Livia had retreated to her corner. It happened once or twice even when they were finally settled, mostly when the nightmares got to her she would retreat to this corner. But she obviously hadn't had a nightmare.

Before court they had met at Central Park and walked around. Livia had asked to be allowed to get a hot dog at one of the vendors and Alex willingly complied wanting to get Livia whatever she wanted. They had eaten lunch in the park and Livia had brought a book since she was planning to read after Alex left to go back to court.

"Livia what happened sweetheart?" She asked reaching out to gently pet Livia's shoulder length brown hair.

Livia shook her head and whimpered curling tighter into herself as the tears kept flowing. Alex sighed as she continued to run her fingers through Livia's soft hair. She remained quiet waiting patiently and was rewarded finally with Livia scooting out of her corner and tucking her head on Alex's lap. Alex smiled sadly allowing Livia to settle and continued to try and give her the comfort she apparently needed.

"What happened?" She asked softly again trying to get Livia to tell her what happened.

Livia took a breath reaching up to wipe at her puffy eyes. She bit her lip and took a breath letting it out slowly before she finally responded. "I saw her in the park."

"Who?"

Livia hesitated before she responded, "Jocelyn. She was in the park."

"What?"

"She was in the park. She was walking on her cell phone. I think she was here on business but there was a girl two steps behind her. She looked like me only she was younger."

"How young? Do you think it was illegal?"

"No she was old enough to be over the age of consent. Jocelyn would never do that to a child but there she was and the only thing I wanted to do was throw myself at her feet and beg her to take me back. I didn't understand it. I thought I was past it. I thought I was yours not hers and now I feel like a complete failure." Livia paused here and there taking a shuddering breath as her tears started to pour fresh down her cheeks.

"Livia, it's understandable that you would have that reaction. You weren't ready to let her go. You fought tooth and nail to get back to her and when she was finally here the only thing she did was tell you to be good and go with me. She really wasn't fair to you and you never got to see her again after that. So there really was no closure and then there she was when you thought you'd never see her again." Alex sighed continuing to stroke Olivia's soft hair.

Livia sighed softly, looking down. "But I belong to you not her." She protested.

"She was the center of your world for three years Livia. She was your rescuer and she took care of you during that time. It's completely understandable that you felt like you needed to go to her."

Livia frowned but shook her head, "I didn't want to though. I just felt like I should. That I should be at her feet begging for forgiveness even if I know she gave me to you and I am no longer hers."

Alex sighed softly realizing fully the kind of damage seeing Jocelyn actually did to Livia. "Did she see you?"

Livia shook her head. "No. She looked like she was caught up in whatever conversation she was having on her cell phone. The girl with her was walking with her like I did when she was on the phone or dealing with some other business need."

"That's probably for the best but Livia you should know that I'm not angry at you. I can't be. I understand that Jocelyn was a huge part of your life and that you didn't get any closure from the way she just tossed you aside like that. I can't speak for why she did it or even if we would've been able to let you walk away with her after everything that happened but I can say this. I love you with all my heart."

Livia looked up from her place and smiled slightly, "I love you too."

"I know which is why I know you've come so far in such a short amount of time. Livia you aren't going to get over things over night. They take time and I suspect Jocelyn is going to be a sore spot for a long time but that's okay. She was the largest part of your life for so long that it's understandable that it's going to take time to get over your feelings for her. I'm okay with that and you should be too. You're making progress. Before you would've gone right up to her and thrown yourself at her feet. You'd beg her to take you back with her but you didn't do any of that. You didn't give into the urge to do that. It's a huge accomplishment especially since you did it on your own without me or Mitsuru there to tell you it's wrong."

Livia bit her lip and smiled softly, "You really think I've made a lot of progress?"

"I know so. I see improvements every single day. You wouldn't even go to the grocery store without Mitsuru or I and now look at you spending time outside of the house by yourself reading at the park. That's incredible and you're going to keep getting better. Every day you'll keep getting better."

Livia smiled, "As long as I have you to tell me that I think I can."

Alex smiled, "I'll tell you every day." She promised.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Another one shot. I thought it would be fun to see what would happen if Livia saw Jocelyn without Alex or Mitsuru. Let me know what you think yeah?<p> 


End file.
